This proposal requests partial funding for the upcoming Gordon Research Conference (GRC) in Ecological and Evolutionary Functional Genomics (EEFG), to be held at the Tilton School in Tilton, New Hampshire, July 12-17, 2009. The long-term goal of the conference is to catalyze interdisciplinary interactions between researchers spanning the areas of ecology, evolution and genomics. The specific aims of this proposal are to convene a diverse group of 25-30 speakers, and a total of 135 conference attendees for this five-day interactive meeting. We have already secured the commitment of Professor Gene Robinson (University of Illinois), the leader of the honeybee genome project, as a keynote, plenary speaker. In addition we plan to have sessions focusing on the following topic areas: Evolution of infectious disease, Population genomics, Evolutionary developmental biology, Ecological genomics and stress response, Community Genomics/Metagenomics, Comparative Genomics, among several others. The significance of this proposal is that it will comprise a critical component of our overall funding strategy for this meeting, which involves applications to the National Science Foundation, private companies and other sources. This application has relevance to human health because it will include speakers and session on human population genomics and demographic history, which are critical to understand the structure of genetic variation in humans, and, by extension, the genetic context in which congenital and infectious diseases arise and spread throughout the species. Public Health Relevance: The health relatedness of this application is that the meeting to be funded will include speakers and sessions on human population genomics and demographic history, which are critical to understand the structure of genetic variation in humans, and, by extension, the genetic context in which congenital and infectious diseases arise and spread throughout the species. The meeting will also include a number of talks and sessions on the evolutionary genomics of model species, such as yeast and Drosophila. Studies on such species have historically been very important for furthering the study of human evolutionary genetics and disease, and for pointing the way for similar studies on humans.